


[all坤]两者33 肉的部分

by aoikui397



Category: all坤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoikui397/pseuds/aoikui397





	1. Chapter 1

演唱会正式结束，蔡徐坤下台遇到王助理，小王递给他运动饮料和毛巾，蔡徐坤补充了一点水分后开始擦汗。小王把手机给他，说有微信消息过来。

蔡徐坤划开手机，看到范丞丞发来一条：服装道具间，等你。这人干什么呢？他把手机还给王助理，和他说自己先去厕所，让他先回休息室。他与人流逆行，一个人去最远的道具室，推开门后被人扯入怀里，他未来得及判断是谁，以为遇到了凶徒，正要呼喊来人，被人捧住脸蛋，火热的吻落下来。

他的唇被含住，吸吮舔舐，齿关被舌尖撬开，对方不给他喘息的机会，侵入他的口腔，狂风暴雨般攻城略地。

疯了吗，蔡徐坤想推开范丞丞，却被范丞丞箍得更紧。他后背撞上道具间的门，双腿被范丞丞用膝盖强行顶开插入，在裆下磨蹭，燥热自下腹升起，爬上腰际，自胸腔侵入肺腑心脏，他呼出的空气滚烫，血液自心房泵压而出，把他身体里的热带到全身各处。

蔡徐坤放弃了，他放软身体，闭上眼睛放弃思考这是哪里，他们在做多么违背公德的事。

流苏外套坠落到地上，皮带和扣子被解开，范丞丞的手伸了进去，抓住他的脆弱之处抚弄调戏，他握紧范丞丞的手腕，并不是要阻止他的动作，而是把范丞丞的手往更下处塞。

“要做，就粗暴一点！”

“你说的！”

别后悔三个字在范丞丞舌尖翻滚，最终落回肚子里，他懂蔡徐坤的需求，在一场完美的演唱会落幕后，身体本该疲累，可大脑太过兴奋，蔡徐坤需要一场更加耗费体力的运动，帮他把过度燃烧的大脑冷静下来。

自己也需要冷静，用一场大汗淋漓的性事把刚才站在台下时内心狂躁嘶吼的欲望平息，否则自己真的会把蔡徐坤吞吃入腹。

范丞丞褪掉蔡徐坤的裤子，翻转他的身体，胸膛抵住他的后背，将他压在门上，他解开自己的裤子，凶器直接弹了出来。他咬住蔡徐坤耳朵：“没有润滑，你忍一忍。”

甬道干涩紧致，进入得很难，蔡徐坤感受到范丞丞的性器一寸寸钉入自己的身体，很疼，但他需要疼痛感，他找不到让自己冷静的方法，再无度地兴奋下去，他怕自己要疯。还好范丞丞很强硬，他在做爱这档事上从来都是铁血主义者，毫不留情。

终于被全根进入，蔡徐坤又出了一身汗，丝薄衬衫黏住他的后背，他顾不得不适感，前胸贴在铁门上摩擦，他渴望范丞丞能揉一揉乳头。

范丞丞却一把捂住他的嘴：“别叫出来，把人叫来了可没法收场。”他不等蔡徐坤点头，挺腰动作起来，插入再抽出再插入，不玩任何花招，最简单的性爱才能证明他对蔡徐坤的性欲皆来自于本能，是男人这种生物最原始的占有欲。

蔡徐坤咬住嘴唇，紧皱眉头，禁止呻吟之后他无处发泄快感，只能用那处本不该用来做爱的地方纾解欢欲，他尝试收缩臀部，吸吮身体里那根火热的阴茎。

范丞丞回以更激烈的顶弄。

越是憋住不敢大声喘息，下身仿佛就有了无穷无尽的气力，蔡徐坤被干的头脑昏沉，快要目眩耳聋之际，他听见了Justin的声音。

“坤坤，你在吗？跑哪去了啊？”Justin的声音由远及近，应该是出来找突然消失的自己。蔡徐坤生怕他发现道具室正在发生的事，干脆头一偏咬住范丞丞的手腕。

一起疼吧！

Justin仿佛意识到了什么，真的在道具室门口站住了脚，推了一把门，发现推不动，他兀自自言自语：“锁住了？这里也没人啊，难道真的一个人先跑了？”

一扇门之隔的空间里，范丞丞胸膛紧贴蔡徐坤后背，他一下接一下耸动腰，每一次都进入得更深，仿佛不把人顶穿就不算完一般，要把怀里这具肉体钉死在自己身上。

直到Justin的脚步声走远，蔡徐坤终于回过一口气，他松开牙齿吐出范丞丞手腕，大声喘过几口气，说：“别在门口了，去里面。”

他快受不了刚才的画面了，在自己的潜意识里好像门消失了，他放荡地在Justin面前和范丞丞做爱。

这不是我，他惊恐万分，我怎么会沉溺于和一个男人做爱到无法自拔，连羞耻心也差点丢弃。

范丞丞不给他过多的时间审视内心，他拔出性器，把人抗到房间中央那个铁笼里。经过一个桌子时，他抓走了一个摆在桌子上头的棒棒糖，应该是哪个工作人员忘了拿走的零食，他要作为给蔡徐坤的奖励。

 

把人放在笼子里，范丞丞掰开蔡徐坤的大长腿，压在他身上。

“干嘛要选这里？”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，这笼子容纳一个一米八的男人还算宽敞，两个一米八的男人塞进来就拥挤了。

“因为要把你关起来。”范丞丞哼笑，再度挺腰插入，他依然捂住了蔡徐坤的嘴，不许他说话，“这样你就只能给我干，谁也不能靠近你，碰到你。”他捅得很慢，却非常用力，让蔡徐坤的内壁可以裹紧他，阻碍他的进攻，再被他用蛮力打破。这样反复地机械的打破他的抗拒，强迫他习惯躺在自己身下，敞开最隐秘的地方承受自己的攻势，和自己一起抛弃所谓的羞耻，眼里脑海中只剩下欲望带来的快感。

蔡徐坤眼神迷离，眉头不再紧蹙，他好像真的习惯了，眼泪自眼梢滑落，滚落在地，汗水把胸前的衬衣也濡湿了，两颗乳头硬的像石子，把丝光面料顶出两个凸起。范丞丞的手掌慢慢撤离蔡徐坤的嘴唇，蔡徐坤张开嘴，范丞丞能看到他整齐的齿列，鲜红的舌尖下意识地动着，却无声。

好像一个被罚哭了，一边还趴着，一边撒娇要糖吃的孩子。

范丞丞笑了，摸出棒棒糖用嘴撕掉包装，塞进蔡徐坤嘴里。蔡徐坤下意识闭上嘴，尝到了草莓的味道。

是甜的，他迷迷糊糊对范丞丞笑，得到了范丞丞疾风暴雨般的回馈。

“嗯……哼……”蔡徐坤无意识哼哼，字不成字，调不成调，他想范丞丞怎么还没结束，可我快要高潮了呀。他把棒棒糖咬在上下臼齿中间，猛得用力咬下去，糖果碎裂，白色纸棒从他嘴角滑落。

他射了出来。

范丞丞终于俯下身吻他，分吃他嘴里的碎糖，他加快速度冲刺，射在蔡徐坤身体里。

蔡徐坤终于感到了累，他打个哈欠，推了范丞丞一下，让他别压住自己，太重了。范丞丞翻身下去，抱着人耳鬓厮磨，蔡徐坤问范丞丞有没有带手机。

“干嘛？”范丞丞递给他。

蔡徐坤登录自己的微博账号，发了一条微博，他写道，舞台对我而言一直是最自由的地方，今天玩得很开心。

配上的是他冲出牢笼的图。

范丞丞笑话他：“你也太敬业了吧？”

“嗯，”他不理人，找了个舒服的角度闭上眼睛，什么也不去想，只等睡意找上门来。


	2. 两者 39

自从酒吧回来后，范丞丞把蔡徐坤拘在了家里，其实他早就想这么干了，奈何去年蔡徐坤太过忙碌，这念头只能是个妄想，如今终于逮住了人，是轻易不能把人放了的。他可以养着蔡徐坤，不用他那么累，为了名声四处奔波，原本想过借着他平步青云，在看到这几天蔡徐坤疲累的样子后，变成了不忍加不舍。

而蔡徐坤对范丞丞将他当做金丝雀的想法敬谢不敏。他不够温柔体贴，不擅长曲意逢迎，一旦工作起来经常不把范总放在第一位，惹得范总好几次抱怨他的冷落，更没有为其洗手作羹汤拴住他的胃，作为情人唯一值得称道的，怕是只剩下床上合拍这一条了，何况至今他与范总的欢愉次数用不着十根手指就能算清楚了。

这样看来范总倒是个乐于付出，不计较回报的良心金主了。蔡徐坤想到此节不禁失笑，若是让范丞丞知晓他还将他称作金主，恐怕要气的将他按在沙发上，来顿竹笋拷肉以示惩戒了。

感情是种奇妙的东西，一屋檐下朝夕相见地生活，用他的浴室，穿他的衣服，与他同桌吃饭同床而眠，就会像野草般疯长，根系直直扎进心脏最底最里的地方。让他先洗澡，给他挑领带，甚至因为某个夜晚范丞丞在床上一遍遍地叫他哥哥，蔡徐坤当时虽面红耳赤羞愧难当，事后回忆起来，竟十分受用，他想或许我也疯了，快要25岁的人，竟和孩子一样没有轻重。

范丞丞则每天乐此不疲挑战蔡徐坤的极限，欺负他看他炸毛，任凭他握个空拳头锤自己，雷声大雨点小。 范丞丞觉得自己是个幸福的高原植物学家，在蔡徐坤这片人迹罕至的高原冻土上孜孜不倦弯腰劳作，每一次野外采集都能发现一种全新的植物，他越是深入，越是发现这片高原是深厚而温柔的，它不舍得自己空手而归，它总会就给自己一点惊喜。 范丞丞想我也许离不开，也不想离开蔡徐坤了。

 

这天范丞丞提早下班——他现在恬不知耻，许多工作都扔给了丁泽仁，才进家门就听见段嫂在厨房里抱怨：“哎呀小蔡先生，你就不要添乱了，我一个人做很快的，你这样帮下手我反而要来不及。”

蔡徐坤委委屈屈求情：“那我光摆盘好不好？”

范丞丞大感好奇，蔡徐坤住进来一周多，还是头一回进厨房，今天太阳应该不是打西边出来的吧。

他脱下西服外套挂在玄关衣架上，就往厨房窜。

映入眼帘的画面差点叫他笑喷。

蔡徐坤挺像模像样套了一件细格子围裙，他为了拍戏做了个泡面头，回北京后没去修剪过，留海长得长了，为了不遮挡视线还绑了根头带。这会正拿筷子把平底锅里的扇贝往盘子里夹。

段嫂听见笑声，赶忙回头朝范二少使眼色，让他赶紧把蔡徐坤弄出去。

范丞丞会意，连拖带抱把人弄去客厅，蔡徐坤还在他怀里反抗，嚷嚷我快摆好了你松开我。范丞丞咬他耳垂，低声笑道：“宝贝，祖宗，你就放过你段嫂一回吧，真要下厨，你给我做个三明治早餐好不好？”

“三明治谁不会做呀，两片面包夹块肉。”

“那你除了阳春面，还会什么？”

蔡徐坤脸上一红，他除了煮光面，只会一个蛋炒饭，要是泡泡面也能算做饭的话，他的泡面技术还要胜过蛋炒饭一筹。

“我……”

范丞丞赶紧拉着蔡徐坤去玩宠物。

蔡徐坤见多了他喂蛇，对生吃老鼠不再排斥，昨天还尝试着喂了小白一只老鼠。范丞丞给这两条蛇起了名字，特别没创意，黑的叫小黑，白的叫小白，昨天蔡徐坤傻兮兮问范丞丞小黑能和小白生小蛇吗，范丞丞差点笑嗝屁，他抬起蔡徐坤下巴，端详好一阵眼前的人，卖关子说：“学过百草园与三味书屋吗？那应该知道美女蛇的典故啊？还是你就是美女蛇投胎来的，给我装傻？”

蔡徐坤打掉轻薄他的手，没好气：“你才美女蛇呢。”

范丞丞给逗得哈哈大笑：“小白就是条美女蛇，小黑还没来得及爽，就进了小白肚子了。”

“那你不会好好说，”蔡徐坤没绷住脸，抿着嘴笑出来，瞪了范丞丞一眼，“我是美女蛇，你也不怕我一口吃了你。”

范丞丞当即兽性大发，扑倒蔡徐坤直接在地毯上实验了一回谁能吃了谁，此人非常厚颜无耻，完全进入蔡徐坤的身体后，挑起眉毛讲解：“你看，是你把我吃掉了，美女蛇就是你。”

蔡徐坤闹了个大红脸，怒斥范丞丞：“你做不做，再多废话我不干了！”

今天不用喂小白吃东西，可想起昨天给小白和小黑上的成人教育课，蔡徐坤脸颊还是会发热。他唾弃自己学得越来越坏了，淫溺在范丞丞的温柔窟里，连挣扎的本能也快忘光了。

范丞丞把小白盘在手臂上玩，教蔡徐坤训练一条蛇要先学会和它培养感情，蟒蛇是冷血动物不假，驯顺之后是非常忠诚的动物。蔡徐坤轻轻抚摸蛇的肚子，心想范丞丞的控制欲真够强的，还不肯服输，他喜欢范丞丞这股子劲儿，又怕他太劲儿了，最终讨不到好。

 

段嫂把饭菜端上桌，招呼两人别玩了，来吃晚饭。

平心而论她对这位小蔡先生没什么成见，也没在范太太跟前多过嘴，且小蔡先生对她做的饭颇为欣赏，每回皆埋头吃得认真，比起自家挑剔的少爷好养活得多。

吃罢晚饭两人窝在沙发上各做各的事。范丞丞拿出Pad看资料，蔡徐坤头枕在他腿上，用手机里的Cubasis写旋律，他想给三度写一首歌，这几天已经写了好主歌，正在琢磨副歌的旋律，修修改改了好几遍。他听见范丞丞咕哝了句奇怪，仰起脸问他怎么了。范丞丞给他看Pad上的资料，他看得一头雾水，眨巴眨巴眼睛请范丞丞赐教。

范丞丞摸一把他的留海，教他看公司简介里的股东成员，蔡徐坤看到秦奋的名字，恍然道：“你在查他？”

“我总觉得他不可能和Justin没关系，结果还真没有，”范丞丞有些郁闷，“我的直觉一向很准，而且秦奋这人吧……”他想起白天与秦奋会面，两人相谈了1小时，秦奋虽然极力表现出投资乐华的兴趣，可范丞丞觉得他对乐华未免过于关注了，双方只是初步试探，合作意向都还没提出来，秦奋渴望合作的心太过迫切了。

此人似乎势在必行，根本不担心乐华不接他的橄榄枝。

“怎么了？有什么不对劲吗？”

范丞丞不预对蔡徐坤多说，他自己的工作自己承担，不该让他跟着烦心，于是从蔡徐坤手里抽出手机，挺感兴趣地问他：“你干嘛呢？这是什么？曲子？”

蔡徐坤点击播放，飘出一串旋律，大提琴如泣如诉，木吉他在第四小节插入，与大提琴的音色完美融合。

“我想给三度写一首歌，在云南拍戏的日子很困苦，每天忙碌又无措，但我却很喜欢，我不用考虑其他事，只想着把戏演好就行了，那种感觉很纯粹。”

范丞丞来了兴致，拖住蔡徐坤的手去了书房，里头摆了他许久没弹过的三角钢琴。他掀开琴盖，脑子里过一遍适才听到的旋律，十指在琴键上原样翘了出来。蔡徐坤看着他有模有样地弹琴，忍不住笑，揶揄他，“宝宝真是多才多艺，还弹得一手好琴。”

范总洋洋得意：“小时候我妈用手板打我手心，逼我学琴，想不到今天还能派上大用。”他拽住蔡徐坤手腕，拉他在自己身边坐好，凑到身侧的人耳畔故意压低声音问道：“好不好听。”

“钢琴版也不错，”蔡徐坤扭过头去回答，被一口吻住。

就这样从书房吻到了卧室，范丞丞不停地吻他，他想就这样和蔡徐坤黏在一起，不分彼此，对方丰润的唇比天下任何食物都要美味，他只要亲吻这张仿佛会淌蜜的嘴唇，就不会再感到饥渴了。

 

一夜贪欢，第二天自然起晚了，蔡徐坤还惦记着给范丞丞做早餐，披披挂挂去了厨房。

范丞丞无尾熊一样跟了过去，就像昨天的段嫂嫌弃蔡徐坤一样，今天的蔡徐坤也嫌弃他碍手碍脚。

“哎哟你能不能别抱着我了，我都够不到黑醋汁了。”

范丞丞伸手替他拿了，蔡徐坤接过手，似模似样挤了两扇窗户一扇门。范丞丞看着一盘碎菜叶两片面包，不对，正确得说是一片半面包，有些无语：“你这一丁点肉末都没有啊。还有你画的是什么？房子？”

“是花园房子！”蔡徐坤横眼珠子，黑玉一般的眼球在浓密睫毛下一滑而过，嗔怪他不解风情。“你这几天的‘肉’吃得还不够多吗？吃吃素静静心。”

“你喂我，”范总不管，范总撒娇了。

蔡徐坤撕下一片面包送进范总嘴里，范总光嚼吧了几下，见蔡徐坤指尖沾了黑醋汁，舌头一卷舔掉不说，猫儿似的吸了好几下。想不到范总嘴不闲着，手更不闲着，探进围裙里摸怀里这颗嫩白菜，还用嘴唇蹭菜帮子，蹭出一片粉霞来。“我哪吃肉了，我天天吃菜。”他装可怜，“菜菜会可怜我吗？”

早上男人本就容易兴奋，他美人在怀能忍到现在已是耐力惊人，勃起了不该怪他。蔡徐坤实在无奈，这个混人一口一个哥哥，央求他同情一下弟弟，弟弟病了要哥哥才治得好，气的他把盘子一推，后悔不该还惦记他昨天那番请求。

范丞丞把人抱上流理台，他的厨房够大，中央流理台能有三尺床宽，够蔡徐坤躺平了。蔡徐坤觉得自己是越发寡廉鲜耻了，地毯上做还不够，连吃饭做饭的地方也用来云雨欢爱，真是淫欲之内面皮全无了。可范丞丞总算手段高超，调弄得他不够脑子想那些正经的，大理石台面太冷，范丞丞的身体太热，他夹在冰与火之间无处安身，官能令他渴望火热，理智劝他冷静，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，可吸入再多的氧气，大脑还是困顿。自己好像是分裂成了两个蔡徐坤，一个放荡地呻吟，双腿夹住范丞丞的腰，鼓励他更加猛烈地鞑伐，一个羞耻地红了眼眶，光天化日导欲宣淫，没个羞臊。

可范丞丞爱死这样的蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤只在舞台上放得开，无人能碰触到舞台上他，他可以肆无忌惮挑衅所有观众的神经，这个狡猾的不负责任的妖精该有个人治他，让他明白他造的业必须由他自己来还。

待到两人一起射了出来，餐盘终于被他们推到流理台边缘，径自摔个粉碎。

“你看你，非得在这儿。”蔡徐坤怪范丞丞着急，只是语气慵懒，听不出生气。

“碎碎平安。”范丞丞啄他的嘴，被他推搡，只得爬起里来，抱蔡徐坤去浴室洗干净。蔡徐坤还和他絮叨要收拾干净碎瓷，不然段嫂来了肯定要问的，多丢脸。

“段嫂又不知道我们干了什么，她顶多以为你笨，敲碎个碗罢了。”

蔡徐坤服了，范丞丞这个人，实在胆大心细，他惹不起！

 

之后范丞丞为了让蔡徐坤消气，带他去顶楼花园逛。他买的公寓是这栋楼顶层，开发商附带送了个花园，当时范妈纯属无心给他搭了一间阳光房，如今里面绿意盎然，种了不少名贵花草。

说到这个阳光房范丞丞哭笑不得，他小时候热衷偷菜，还因为自己的菜老被偷哭鼻子，范妈以为他热爱园艺，装修设计时想起这茬和设计师讲了，设计师尽心尽力设计出一个全自动花房，顶棚遮阳板会随着花房内温度自动调整遮阳面，喷淋系统也是自动的，即使范丞丞根本不会种花养草，他也很难养死一株植物。

花房里还有藤编躺椅，蔡徐坤赖在椅子上就不肯动了。范丞丞本想拉着他种保加利亚玫瑰，他特意海外预定的花苗，昨天才送到花房里，想着两人一起种才有意义，最后他一个人干完了90%的活，蔡徐坤一双纤纤玉手，只铲了一小铲土撒上去，意思意思浇了水就罢了。倒是之后蔡徐坤比他上心，天天要上天台看看玫瑰，临去香港前还不忘嘱咐他好好照顾。

“我的歌也差不多写好了，正好给蔺导听一听，我觉得他会喜欢的。”蔡徐坤整理自己的衣物，一个月不到的时间他已经在范丞丞的房子里搬来许多私人物品，范丞丞不许他都带走，只准他拣走去香港需要的衣物用品。

见蔡徐坤只会叨叨工作，范丞丞气不顺，捧住他的脸狠狠吻了一通，紧蹙眉毛提醒他：“记得想我！”

蔡徐坤抿唇笑了，他突然发现，他真的喜欢范丞丞和工作吃醋的样子。


End file.
